Scykoh
James Greenway, better known online as Scykoh, is a YouTuber and Twitch livestreamer who mostly focuses on gaming (especially Pokémon, Super Mario ''and ''Banjo-Kazooie ''games) topics. As of August 2019, he lives in New York with his wife Chelsea (AKA Cleby or lycoriscupcake). Main Channel (Scykoh) James started out by making Street Fighter videos, but mostly kept to streaming in his early online career. His earliest YouTube video hit was the Top 10 Ugliest ''Pokémon which now has over 2,000,000 views. After a few more Pokémon videos, he started to break games and find glitches in a series he called "Glitchfest," starting with Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Then, on June 20, 2015, James announced a collab video with fellow glitch YouTuber A+Start, the creator of the show "Son of a Glitch". The collaboration was called "Son of a Glitchfest," and it was uploaded on July 26, 2015. After the Son of a Glitchfest collab, the Scykoh channel had a six-month hibernation. Eventually, James started creating Glitchfests and other things again, but he has made it clear that they are very difficult to make and often take a while, among other things like personal life with Chelsea and making content for his Twitch livestream and ScykohPlays. On July 3, 2018, to celebrate the fifth anniversary of his Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Glitchfest (and the series as a whole), he released a part 2 to the N&B episode. The only upcoming plans he has for the channel are for a Glitchfest for the original 1998 Banjo-Kazooie. It was hinted at the beginning of the N&B Glitchfest more than five years ago, when he mentioned that viewers undoubtedly were hoping for such, as N&B was generally not well-recieved by fans of the series. ScykohPlays ScykohPlays is one of James' alternate channels, in which he makes almost-daily videos of him playing games. His earlier gameplay videos were varied and included many different types of games from platformers to minigame collections to action adventure. James has honed in on his style of Let's Play in the form of walkthrough-type videos in which he 100% completes a game. Two other now-defunct series are "You Asked For It," where James plays a short game requested by viewers in between longer Let's Plays; and "Gaming Challenges," where he plays through a game, but with certain restrictions and limited abilities. ScykohCrud ScykohCrud is one of James' alternate channels, which until September 2017 was mainly used for showing off his Pokémon card collection and other miscellaneous content. When asked what plans he has for the channel, James replied, "ScykohCrud "doesn't have any plans ever... It only exists to be a place where I can make videos that have no purpose on the other two channels. It's just kind of a dumping ground for whatever... There's not really any plans, just whatever happens to pop up that I'm like, 'hey, I want to make this video,' and it doesn't fit on ScykohPlays or Scykoh, I just put it on there." When asked why he primarily used it for showing Pokémon cards, he responded, "It was never really meant to be a Pokémon card channel, but that was what I happened to be doing the channel was created." Trivia *His favorite color is orange. *His favorite video game is Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts ''and his second favorite is ''Super Mario Sunshine. **According to his Let's Play, he originally bought Nuts & Bolts several years after its release to play as a joke on his livestream, for he expected to despise the game as most of the community does. However, he quickly came to believe that it is a fantastic game and has a lot of potential if one looks beyond the departure from traditional platforming. **He owned the speedrunning world record for Nuts & Bolts ''from February 14, 2014, until September 6, 2016, when someone else claimed the title (who since has been beaten himself, putting James' run in 3rd place). ***In May 2018, James started training to speedrun the game again; and on June 21, he reclaimed 2nd place. ***In June 2018, James purchased an Xbox One X console. In early August 2018, he began the process of transferring ''N&B vehicle blueprints from his 360 to his One X, but as of August 2019, it is unknown how much progress he has made, or whether he plans to continue. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers